Apenas um olhar
by misha yanata
Summary: Oneshot sasuhina. Resposta ao concurso da Mermaid.  O destino era demasiado cruel para fazer com que a mulher que amava tivesse olhos apenas para ele.  Ele faria a justiça com suas próprias mãos,pois.  " Por que tudo o que queria dela...Era apenas um olha


_Apenas um olhar._

Sinopse: Porque o destino era cruel demais para destinar-lhe ao homem que amava e o único à frente de seus olhos.

Porque o destino era cruel demais para fazer com que a mulher que amava tivesse olhos só para ele.

Se o destino não faria seu papel, Sasuke podia dar um jeito nisso... Os olhos dela, o seu olhar, seriam só dele.

" Por que tudo o que queria dela... Era apenas um olhar."

_Capítulo único. _

_Todos tinham os olhos marejados e olhavam extasiados para o casal, prestes à lançar os votos._

_- Meus olhos serão só seus.- Sasuke prometeu, segurando as mãos da amada.- Os seus também serão só meus?_

_Por um momento Hinata desviou os olhos para os convidados._

_Os olhos perolados encontraram um par tão semelhante ao seu... Os olhos de seu primo._

_- Meu olhar será só seu; meus olhos serão só seus.- Hinata prometeu, voltando o olhar relutante à Sasuke._

_E então o Uchiha sorriu._

_- Ótimo._

Hinata corria velozmente.

Olhos perolados e com sua linhagem ativada observavam ao redor sem muita atenção, mas sabia com precisão onde estava cada coisa.

Tanto quanto sabia que _ele _estava atrás dela.

_Nos brindes, Hinata não pôde desviar os olhos de seu primo. _

_Amava-o... Como o amava! Mas ela não poderia fazer nada contra aquilo._

_Sasuke fizera sua decisão._

_Seu pai fizera sua decisão._

_E Neji também..._

A floresta era longa e o clima era quente e úmido.

Hinata estava cansada, ofegante e vermelha.

Quanto tempo mais aguentaria?

Um movimento pela árvores laterais, um vulto.

Quando Hinata engoliu em seco e parou bruscamente, olhando para os lados e cogitando a possibilidade de desviar o caminho, já era tarde demais.

_Hanabi foi até o noivo e enlaçou seu braço; no rosto um sorriso tão largo que chegava a dar inveja à Hinata._

_Hiashi decidira deixar Hanabi como a herdeira do nome Hyuuga e, como mulher, Hanabi deveria casar com um Hyuuga._

_Hinata nunca se arrependera tanto por não ser a ninja que seu pai queria que ela fosse._

_Agora lá estavam: Neji com o rosto impassivel e Hanabi esbanjando alegria._

_E ao seu lado... Sasuke com o rosto impassivel e o ela própria... Com o rosto manchado de lágrimas._

_Emoção pelo casório?_

_Não era exatamente isso..._

Os olhos da Hyuuga arregalaram-se.

Sasuke tinha um sorriso tão cruel no rosto que, por um breve momento, Hinata achou ter usado alguma técnica para se transformar em Itachi.

- Você não cumpriu seus votos.

Hinata não poderia descordar...

Seus olhos jamais seriam de Sasuke.

As orbes e o coração pertenciam somente a Neji.

_Sasuke beijou Hinata com fervor ao chegarem na casa de praia._

_Lua de mel._

_Mas qualquer carícia fora interrompida abruptamente._

_- Esqueci de avisar.- Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido.- Apenas deixei que você olhasse para seu primo porque nosso casamento não foi consumado._

_- O que?- Ela perguntou assustada._

_- A partir de agora você é minha, e seus olhos também.- Ele avisou, derrubando-a na cama._

Sasuke aproximou-se e Hinata não hesitou em lançar kunais e shurikens ao seu encontro.

Sasuke não hesitou em desviar de todas e investir contra Hinata em grande velocidade.

Hinata preparou-se para atacar.

Sasuke previu seus movimentos e desviou perfeitamente, derrubando-a no chão.

- Sasuke!- Sua voz saiu esganiçada.

_Hinata andava ainda mais coberta pelas ruas._

_Os olhos sempre marejados._

_Sentia-se suja, nojenta... Sentia-se impura._

_Fora quase um estupro sua lua de mel._

_Não que Sasuke tivesse sido bruto ou a tivesse machucado... _

_Longe disso. _

_Ele não havia machucado seu corpo. _

_O problema era seu coração, sua alma._

_Hinata sentia-se violada ao ser tocada por um homem que não fosse Neji._

Sasuke aproximou seu rosto do de Hinata.

Hinata estava corada e suada, estava cansada.

Os olhos de Sasuke procuraram os dela, mas ela teimava em desviar o olhar.

- Achei que seu olhar era só meu.- Ele grunhiu.

- Não é.- Ela confessou.

Sasuke a beijou fervorosamente.

Os lábios próximos e as respirações descompassadas.

- E agora?

- Ainda não.- Hinata informou.

Sasuke a beijou novamente. Um beijo cheio de luxúria.

- E agora?

- Meus olhos nunca serão seus.

_Foi aproximadamente um mês depois do casório que Hinata pôde rever Neji._

_O primo estava voltando de uma missão e parecia realmente cansado._

_- Neji!- Ela o cumprimentou._

_- Hinata.- Ele fez o mesmo._

_Hinata tinha olhos brilhantes._

_Não eram de felicidade, porém._

_Neji aproximou-se do rosto dela. As respirações mesclaram. Os olhos se encontrarm._

_E antes que algo além disso acontecesse Neji deu de ombros._

_- Seus olhos sçao diferente dos outros Hyuuga... Eles são brilhantes.- Ele contemplou.- Agora, Hinata, se me dá licença preciso voltar ao clã... Ver minha esposa, sabe.- Ela podia jurar que tinha visto um sorriso tênue nos lábios de Neji._

_E quando primo partiu..._

_Lágrimas rolaram por seus olhos._

_- O problema é que nem sempre o brilho do olhar é de felicidade, Neji.- Hinata suspirou.- As vezes são só lágrimas e dor._

Sasuke ficou possesso depois daquilo.

Persiguira Hinata desde que ela havia trocado aquele olhar tão profundo com Neji...

Os olhos dela, o coração, o amor, a alma! Tinham que ser só dele...

A espada de pequeno porte ameaçou decapitar Hinata.

Os olhos dela esbulharam-se e ela engoliu seco.

E então um raio iluminou sua mente.

Com a mãos separou bem as pálpebras de Hinata e...

_Quando Hinata começou a correr, ela já sabia que Sasuke lhe observava._

_Quando Sasuke começou a persigui-la a raiva já havia tomado por completo seu corpo._

_Hinata foi correndo velozmente, retirava os casacos e coisas do gêneros que pesavam e aumentavam o calor corporal, mas não conseguira..._

_Quando começou a ver o vulto dele atrás de si o desespero tomou conta de seu corpo e acelerou._

_E foi aí que o atual se desencadeou._

E passaram-se horas desde o incidente da floresta.

Agora Sasuke estava sentado em sua poltrona.

A casa estava sombria e o ambiente cheirava a morte.

Sasuke sorriu macabramente e olhou para um pote em cima da mesa.

- Agora seus olhos são meus, Hinata... Só meus.- Ele riu.

Uma risada tão insandecida que ecoou por toda a casa.

As mãos brancas e assassinas abriram o recipiente e Sasuke segurou a orbe perolada bem à frente do seu rosto.

- E agora? Você está olhando apenas para mim?

Porque tudo o que queria dela... Era um simples olhar.


End file.
